Past to Present
by OtakuWriter5441
Summary: Mikoto x OC. High school days to Mikoto's death. Please enjoy! Sorry if you think my story is too OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Rrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggggg… _the school bell rang. And a mysterious girl with auburn hair and amber eyes walked through the halls. _Dammit, I hate this place, _she thought. She walked to the classroom, she saw everyone looking and whispering at her. After that, she heard laughing. She took a seat and looked at the window. She saw a small girl with her mom and dad. She clenched her fists. _I hate you both… Mom… Dad… _she thought.

Meanwhile, two high school boys went to the classroom same as the girl's. One of them was a redhead with amber eyes, his name was Mikoto Suoh. The other one is a boy with blond hair and brown eyes, his name is Izumo Kusanagi. The two went in together and took a seat. Izumo sat beside two girls talking to each other, while Mikoto sat beside the new girl. Mikoto looked at her, and then turned away.

Soon, their teacher came in and told her to introduce herself. When she stood up to go in front, someone tripped her. While everyone giggled, Mikoto stood up to help her, but she go up herself. Mikoto looked at Izumo who was raising an eyebrow at him and smiling, but Mikoto shrugged. "My name is Asuna Nomotakiji. I'm 16 years old. Please take care of me." She said in a low voice and bowed. "Loser…" someone coughed. Everyone laughed, except Mikoto.

During lunchtime, he saw Asuna eating alone. And when walking home, rain or shine, she was alone.

Days passed and up to now, Asuna has no friends. She still walks to or from school alone and eats lunch unaccompanied. Mikoto stares at her most of the time, especially during breaks.

"Mikoto, why don't you go talk to her?" Izumo would say.

"Talk to her yourself." Mikoto would answer and walk away.

The last school bell rang. Izumo, along with Totsuka, ran to Mikoto at the gate.

"Mikoto-saaannnn!" Totsuka shouted.

"Jeez. So loud." Mikoto said

"Hey Mikoto, want to go to the mall with us? It's going to be fun." Izumo said, smiling.

"You go ahead. I'm going home." Mikoto said.

"Suit yourself. See ya tomorrow!" Izumo said running off with Totsuka.

Mikoto walked home and it started raining. _Dammit, _he thought. But he also noticed that he wasn't the one walking home in the rain as well.

He saw Asuna walking in front of him. Her head down as usual. Mikoto stared at her for a while. Then he turned away. But something unexpected happened.

Asuna fainted.

Asuna woke up. She felt something hard on her head maybe because she was lying on the floor? She also felt something beside her. And she hugged it tightly. But then she heard snoring. She opened her eyes clearly, and then her face turned red.

She was lying down with Mikoto, on her bed.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted as she kicked Mikoto off her bed.

Mikoto yawned "Is that the way you say thank you to the guy who saved your life?"

Asuna eyes widened. She remembered that she fainted on the side of the road. She stared at Mikoto. He carried her to her house.

"How did you know where I live?" she asked.

"ID." Mikoto said.

"Why did you "lay" down next to me?" she said.

"I was so tired and sleepy carrying you here, that's why. You're heavy, you know?" Mikoto said.

"What?" Asuna clenched her fists.

They were silent for a moment then Asuna broke the silence.

"Where are your friends?" she asked.

"What? What do you mean?" Mikoto said.

"You know, the blond haired kid, and the other one…" she said.

"Oh them? They went off somewhere…" Mikoto said.

"Why didn't you go with them?" she said.

"Don't want to. They're just probably gonna check out the girls, anyway…" Mikoto said.

"You already have friends… Why didn't you go?" she said.

"Did you hear what I just told you? Why are you so sensitive about these "friends" thing anyway?" Mikoto said.

Asuna flinched. She clenched her fists. Mikoto stood up and sat next to her.

"You live here alone?" he asked.

Asuna looked into his amber eyes. She blushed and turned away. "My parents left me since I was 10. I don't have any brothers or sisters… So yeah…"

Mikoto stared at her. Asuna stared back. It was still raining outside. Then thunder and lightning flashed. Asuna got scared and jumped. She fell onto Mikoto and they landed on top of each other. Asuna blushed and Mikoto did so too, a little. Asuna stood up "Sorry."

Mikoto stood up as well and walked to the door. "It's alright. Now that you're awake and alive, I'm going."

"Hey, it's still raining outside. You could get sick or something." She said.

"I'm Mikoto Suoh. I'm gonna be alright." He said.

"What?" she said as he saw him opened the door and left.

Asuna looked at him. _Impulsive, _she thought. But then she noticed, she was wearing Mikoto's jacket this whole time. He wrapped it around her when she passed out! She held it tightly and blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Izumo went to Mikoto's desk and excitedly told him "Hey Mikoto, you should have come with us yesterday. We ate, drank, and check out the girls… hehehehehehe…"

"I knew you were gonna do that." Mikoto said.

Izumo laughed.

Just then, Asuna came to Mikoto's desk and handed him his jacket. "Thank you. For everything." She said and left.

"What was that about?" Izumo smiled.

"Nothin." Mikoto said.

"Come on, Mikoto. You can tell me anything! Please?" Izumo pleaded.

"I saved her life yesterday. She passed out, I bring her home. That's about it." Mikoto said lazily.

"Cool. So you finally get a chance to talk to her, eh?" Izumo said.

"Hn. Whatever." Mikoto said.

During lunchtime, Mikoto saw Asuna eating alone again. He walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Leave me alone…" she mumbled.

"What if I said "no."?" Mikoto asked.

Asuna just shrugged and continued to eat. Meanwhile, Izumo just looked at the two. Totsuka ran up to him "Hey Izumo-san! Where's King?" he asked. "Over there." Izumo pointed where Asuna and Mikoto were sitting.

"Who's the girl beside him?" Totsuka asked.

"She's just a new girl." Izumo said.

"She's pretty." Totsuka said.

"Yeah. She is. And I think Mikoto noticed it as well." Izumo grinned.

"Ohohohohohoho. Don't tell me… King is…" Totsuka said.

"It's just a hunch. But it seems he is pretty into her." Izumo said.

The last bell rang. Students waited for their services and others just walked home with their friends. Just as always, Asuna walked home alone.

Mikoto followed her, so did Izumo and Totsuka. When they caught up to her, Izumo said "Hey Mikoto, mind introducing us to your pretty friend here?"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked "Walking home, obviously." Totsuka said. "Why are you following me?!" Asuna said. "So you won't be all lonely, of course!" Totsuka beamed. "Look. I'm perfectly fine being alone. Why don't you just-" she said but Mikoto cut her off "Just shut up and walk, will you?"

Asuna looked at him, surprised. She had no choice. She just turned and continued to walk. But she felt something she didn't expect – warmth. While the two are laughing and talking, Asuna felt like she wasn't alone anymore.

Later, Totsuka and Izumo stopped "Uh. This is the way to our house. Are gonna come Mikoto?" Izumo said. "Nah. I'll bring this girl to her home first. You two go ahead." Mikoto said. "Mikoto is such a gentleman." Totsuka said. "Gentleman? Mikoto? Yeah, right." Izumo laughed. Mikoto gave him a punch in the head.

"How about we do this again tomorrow?" Totsuka said.

They looked at each other, and then they looked at Asuna "Fine." She said. "Yey!" Totsuka exclaimed "See you tomorrow then!"

Mikoto and Asuna went off. Mikoto kept on looking at Asuna. One time, Asuna caught him staring at her and stared back.

When they reached Asuna house, "Thank you, Suoh-san." She said.

"Just call me Mikoto." He said.

"R-right." Asuna said.

Before Asuna opened the door and went inside, Mikoto grabbed her arm and kissed her on the cheek.

"See ya." He said and left.

Asuna blushed. She couldn't move. She felt her heart beating. Mikoto, a violent hostile redhead, kissed her.

She can't stop thinking about him that night. His flowing red hair, his serious amber eyes, and his husky but seductive voice. She blushed as she put the pillow over her head. She kept on hoping she could get sleep that night, and hoping that she could see him tomorrow.

**That's it for Chapter 2. Sorry if it's too short or something. Feel free to comment, but please no bad words… Thanks! J**


End file.
